


Any Other Way

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [25]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> 'Trust' challenge.

For as long as Bobby can remember, he always had a hard time trusting others. Everyone who knew him would say trust was always earned with him. For a long time, he thought he was the only one alive with trust issues. That was until he met Alex.

In the beginning, she had been just as tight-lipped as him. But, Bobby sensed there was something in her past, so it wasn’t a terrible shock when she finally pulled the skeletons out of her closet.

Maybe that was why their partnership had lasted longer than most other officers, and why he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
